Friandise
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Lorsque Murasakibara à trop bu et que Himuro n'est pas loin ...Comparé à ce que le résumé peut faire penser cette fic ne contient pas de lemon ...[ Murasakibara .A , Himuro . T ]


Me revoici , me revoilà , cette fanfiction est pour toi , tu te reconnaîtras sûrement ^^ ...Bref j'ai essayé de faire un truc correct , car je ne m'interresse pas énormement à ce couple , je le trouve bien mais je préfére le MuraKuro ..Mais bon , comme il faut de tout , voici voila ma Fanfiction sans lemon pour cette fois , sur le couple Murasakibara x Himuro ( maximum 2000 mots ) , je voulais faire un truc mimi *w*...Bonne lecture ^^

" Arrête... " s'énerva Himuro en hurlant ...Mais pour toute réponse le violet continua de boire et lui dit :

-" Non...pas envie..." , son ami lui dit alors en croisant les bras " Moi j'm'en fiche , j'te raménerai pas chez toi...". Murasakibara lui répondit :

-" J'dort chez toi ..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir chercha quoi lui répondre à court d'argument...Puis il lui dit :

-" Y'aura jamais assez de nourriture dans mon frigo pour que tu tiennes jusqu'à demain..."

Le violet le regarda en souriant et lui dit l'air moqueur :

-" Alors c'est toi que j'mangerai..."

Son ami le regarda choqué et partit , après tout tant pis pour lui si demain il avait mal à la tête ...Mais Murasakibara n'était pas de cette avis , il n'allait pas laisser sa friandise partir comme ça , il se leva donc et pris son ami dans les bras avant de partir vers la chambre de celui-ci , abbandonnant a passage sa bouteille sur la table du salon . Himuro se débatit , il mit un coup de poing sur le bras de l'autre et dit en colère :

-" Lâche-moi...imbécile..."

Le violet véxé d'avoir était traité d'imbécile lui dit :

-" ..espéce de sauvage...ça va pas de me taper comme ça ?"

L'autre se calma et lui répondit :

-" C'est toi le sauvage , d'où t'as vu qu'on attrapait les gens comme ça ?"

Son ami le regarda et lui dit :

-" quoi comme ça , je te porte normalement.."

L'autre soupira et lui répondit exaspéré :

-" laisse tomber..."

il se fit ensuite la remarque que l'autre supportait assez bien l'alcool..mais à voir sa manière de se comporter il abandonna cette pensée , puis il se demanda ce que pouvait bien vouloir le violet , puis il repensa à la phrase de son ami un peu auparavant " Alors c'est toi que j'mangerai..." il se demanda si l'autre était sérieux quand il avait dit ça , il éspérait que non . Il ne le détestait mais , une brute comme ça au lit...c'était tout simplement impensable .

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs , Murasakibara déposa son ami sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui avant de le serrer contre lui doucement , il l'observait en souriant , un petit sourire qu'Himuro trouva même mignon . Le noir croyait rêver , jamais il n'avait vu son ami être aussi...aussi affectueux ou même calîn . Il regarda donc le violet surpris . Celui-ci le serra encore plus et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser longuement ...Himuro ouvrit de grand yeux choqués , mais laissa tout de même son ami continuer , trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement . Le violet s'arrêta alors , essouflé et Himuro lui demanda encore sous le choque :

-" T'as trop bu où...c'est normal ? "

Son ami le regarda et sourit avant de lui répondre :

-"Juste une envie comme ça ,ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais te "goûter"...ma friandise "..

Il avait dit les deux derniers mots de façon provoquantre , cherchant à embêter le noir ...Mais au contraire , celui-ci rougit , se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son camarade...Le " goûter " ? et puis quoi encore , il n'était pas de la nourriture . En tout cas si le violet trouvait ça marrant , lui ça ne l'amusait pas du tout , on embrasser pas les gens comme ça , il se leva donc et s'apprêta à partir , véxé d'avoir était " volé " par son camarade , comment povait-il , laidit camarade le regarda l'air interrogateur , qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Il avait juste embrassait son ami , oui , mais...Il se demanda alors si celui-ci aimait quelqu'un , il n'avait jamais pensé à le lui demander . Il se leva donc et suivit son ami avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et de lui demander :

-" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-i pour que tu m'fasse la tronche ? "

Himuro lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit en bégayant :

-"Si..Si tu trouve ça marrant moi..ça m'amuse pas " finit-il en criant .

Le violet le regarda alors et lui demanda surpris :

-" Marrant quoi ? "

Himuro hurla de plus en plus énérvé :

-" de voler les gens comme ça ! "

Murasakibara rigola et demanda amusé :

-" ahh ouais , et j'tai voler quoi ?"

Le noir le regarda et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol désespéré..avant de lui répondre :

-" Laisse tomber ...idiot "

Murasakibara qui ne comprenait toujours pas s'assit à côté de son ami et le regarda , un air de chien battu sur le visage ..." voler " à sa connaissance il ne lui avait rien prit , enfin si , de la nourriture , mais ça il le faisait tout le temps et son ami ne lui avait jamais rien dit ...Il repensa alors au baiser et une pensée lui traversa la tête , il demanda alors :

-" C'était la première fois qu'on t'embrassait ? "

Himuro releva la tête et le regarda gêné :

-"ou-oui "

Murasakibara le regarda et se gratta la tête avant de dire :

-"ahh..pardon , mais tu sais , moi aussi c'est la prmière fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un..mais ca faisait un p'tit moment que j'y pensais "

Le noir lui jeta un énième regard noir et lui dit :

-" C'est pour ça que tu fais ça à la première personne venue p'tête ? "

Murasakibara le regarda surpris partant d'agressivité et se leva blessé avant de partir dans chambre en claquant la porte , décidément cet idiot ne comprenait rien...Il s'allongea sur le lit et soupira , puis il entendit son ami arriver . Himuro entra et s'assit sur le lit avant de demander :

-" Pourquoi t'es partit sans m'répondre , idiot ? "

Murasakibara leva les yeux au ciel - enfin la c'est plutôt le plafond xd - et dit :

-" C'est toi l'idiot , tu comprends rien à rien imbécile , qui t'as dit que j'embrassais la première personne venue ? "

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir le regarda et dit :

-"Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrasser ? " Le violet détourna le regard et dit :

-" Parce que c'est toi que j'voulais embrasser , si t'écoutais idiot , j'lai dit tout à l'heure ".

Himuro se souvint alors de ce qu'avais dit son ami après l'avoir embrassé " ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais te " goûter " ma friandise..;" . Il rougit et s'excusa , puis une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé vint se poser...Il demanda alors gêné :

" Dis..est-ce que ça veut dire que ..que tu m'aimes ? "

le violet le regarda et sourit avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser . Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs prit donc ça pour un oui et répondit au baiser , heureux . Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il dit:

-" Je t'aime aussi Atsuchi-kun..."

Le violet détourna le regard , gêné . Himuro rigola et dit :

-"Eh bien , j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi aujourd'hui , tu es calîn , tim..Murasakibara le coupa en l'embrassant encore plus embarassé .

_END_END_

Et voilà , c'est finit ...La prochaine sera ce soir ...cette fois elle sera soit sur : black butler : ciel x sébastian ou soit sur kuroko no basket : Kise x Kuroko . ...Revieww pleassee ! ...Merci d'avoir lû ^^


End file.
